ideafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Flora and Fauna in Arco Iris
Arco Iris has an amazing variety of plants and animals, most of which are sometimes dangerous to mankind. Habitats *The Crown Tundra *Northern Taiga *Western Savannah *Poisoned Desert *Stench Swamp *Central Seas *Southern Mangrove *Southeastern Forest *Jungle of Eden *Northeastern Alpine List of Flora *'Giant Knockout Gas Flowers' - various mutated purple flowers that emit knockout gas to gas out anyone who pass through. *'Constricting Trees' - Carnivorous trees that devour their prey by constricting them with their branches. Their bark have patterns not unlike various constricting snakes, like anacondas, boa constrictors, and burmese pythons. *'Limburger Lilies' - large plants that emit foul-smelling odor in order to not let anyone go through. *'Mosquito Traps' - large red flowers with long yellow sharp jaws for catching mosquitoes. *'Poison Grapevines' - grapevines that cause a rash on a person's skin and is very fatal when eaten. *'Skunkberries' - black berries that cause a foul-smelling stench when squashed. *'Stink Blossoms' large flowers that emit foul-smelling odor in order to survive. List of Fauna *'Sandmaster Worm' - fourty-foot-long earthworms that roam the Poisoned Desert that control the Sands and kill people and swallows them whole with three sets of mouths revealing large dagger-sharp teeth in it. *'Tunnel Owl '- burrowing owls with very long necks and bodies that tunnel underneath the boarders of the Poisoned Desert. *'Flying Jellies' - pink jellyfish that fly in the air. *'Giant Nandi Bear' - a species of large elephant-sized bears with a tawny furry coat, large chocolate-colored spots, a short tail, and bipedal with short forearms. Females often have scars from carrying their young on their backs. Unlike the legendary Nandi bear, that was very dangerous and craved for human brains, the giant Nandi bears are always vegetarians, since they live on fruits and vegetables in the Western Savannah, although they will attack if they are threataned. *'Hunter Deer' - Elk-like deer with native to Northeastern Alpine and Northern Taiga that have a taste for other, herbivorous Deer. **'Domesticated Hunter Deer '- Hunter Deer that have been tamed by the Alamases of the Northeastern Alpine for security and transportation purposes. Although they are much friendlier then their wild counterparts, they will attack if provoked. *'Lava Salamander' - Large crocodile-sized salamanders with acidic skin that can burn every village in Arco Iris and have a poisonous bite like Gila monsters and shrews. *'Electopus' - large octopi that can kill anything with their electric touch. *'Porculion' - A big lion with large sharp quills for a mane and on its back that stabs anyone who gets too close to its cave where it lives in the Southeastern forest. *'Skunk Bear' - Large black bears with the tail and the black and white pattern of a spotted skunk that spray foul odor on anyone who gets into its home in the Northern Taiga. *'Mosquito Tree Frogs' - various red-eyed tree frogs that attack their prey by skewering them with their tongues and sucking their blood out. *'Wandering Pig' - Brown wild boars the size of a Dodge Grand Caravan that travel the Western Savannah like bison across the Great Plains or wildebeest across the African Plains. * Iguana Edaphosauromimus - large iguanas that get their name from the the large sail on it's back that give an appearance similar to that of a Permian reptile called Edaphosaurus. They are common prey items of many predators throughout the western and eastern hemisphere of Arco Iris. * Peninsula Crocodiles - giant crocodiles that can be green, brown, pale yellow, or a combination of all three. They are so big, they can be mistaken for peninsulas along the riverbanks and coasts of the Jungle of Eden, Southern Mangroves, and Western Savannah where they live. *'Long-necked Hippo Beast' - a large plesiosaur-like hippo that swims entirely in a very large lake in the Jungle of Eden, probably a way for the Star Girls to ride on. *'The Water Phoenix' - a bird that is long-lived when reborn by water waves, unlike the legendary phoenix, that was reborn in ashes by a fire. *'The Mammoth Walrus' - an elephant-sized walrus with a small elephant trunk, and long elephant tusks, giving it an appearance not unlike a prehistoric marine mammal called an Odobenocetops. It tends to eat seaweed and bugs that live in it. *'Tiger Seals' - tiger-sized leopard seals with dark grey vertical stripes. They prey on other sea mammals. *'Sea Platypuses' - seal-sized platypuses that live in coastal oceans and live on fish and sea mollusks. *'Polar Tigers' - white marine Siberian tigers found on roaming the coast of the Crown Tundra. *'Arctic Kangaroos' - white kangaroos found in the Crown Tundra. *'Arctic Bison' - light gray bison found in the Crown Tundra. *'Desert Muskox' - Similar to the muskoxen from Earth they are used for farming and clothing but are found in the Poisoned Desert. They are among the only animals Sand *'Arctic Dromedaries' - very large white camels found in the Crown Tundra. *'Arctic Llamas' - very large white llamas found in the Crown Tundra. *'Elephant Toads' - cat-sized toads with two short tusks known to eat large beetle swarms. *'Spotted Okapis '- medium-sized spotted okapis that live in the Jungle of Eden and blend their spots into foliage like leopards. Dispite being plant eaters like their earth counterparts, the plants they eat unfortunately happen to be the Tree People. *'Spotted Bears' - small tawny bears that live in the eastern jungle and make leaves out of nests like gorillas and blend their spots into foliage like leopards. Despite being all bear, they mostly eat fruit such as bananas. *'Crowary' - birds resembling hybrids of Crows and Cassowarys that live in the eastern jungle and make nests out of sticks. Dispite their lethal combination of a Crow's intelligence and a Cassowary's speed and strength, their actually pretty docile - when they aren't terrorizing the Butterfly Kingdom like a flock of miniature feathered Godzillas. *'Yakisakis' - slow-moving monkeys that can imitate other animals. *'Sawbucks' - small relatives of sable antelope that are named for the ten sharp points on their horns--perfect for sawing hard-to-reach branches to eat leaves. *'Black-Eyed Peafowls' - web-footed red peafowls found in swamps with orange tail feathers that have black eye-like markings on them. *'Wing-Ding Turtles' - large purple freshwater turtles with bowl-like shells that have wide flanges on their sides, which are perfect for holding water in them. They make a high whistling sound. *'Purple Polar Parrots' - large flightless purple parrots found in polar beaches, living on oysters and mussels. *'Shevrolay's Dolphins' - medium-size dolphins with two dorsal fins and a deep honking voice (unusual for a species of dolphin). *'Lookout Ducks' - blue-headed mallards with very sharp eyesights, known for their reaction to "look out". *'Louisville Sluggish Bats' - very lazy bats that chase prey by flying back and forth in an arc. *'Yoyomas' - very small anteaters with big ears and long elastic tails for hanging upside down. They are known for their low, musical voices. *'Piebald Piguanas' - large insectivorous lizards with abilities and habits of pigs. *'Boffos' - show-off lemurs that do everything in a big way. *'Icebreaker Fish' - medium-size red fish with bony wedges on their forehead that produce enough heat to melt thin layers of ice. *'Warrior Sloth '- Sloths from the Jungle of Eden that unlike their real relatives move fast and attack predators with their claws. Notes See also *Star Teens Unite! *List of Monsters in Star Teens Unite! Category:Lists Category:Star Teens Unite!